The field of high-speed data transmission imposes higher and higher requirements for electrical performance of an electrical connector. The electrical connector must reliably transmit data signal and ensure signal integrity, and as the size of the electrical connector increasingly becomes more compact, a plurality of terminals positioned in the electrical connectors are increasingly arranged at a higher densities. Since the space between signal terminals gets smaller, signal interference (“crosstalk”) will occur between signal terminal pairs, particularly between adjacent differential signal terminal pairs. Such signal interference negatively affects the signal integrity of the whole signal transmission system.
In FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector is shown where a signal is first transmitted through a first terminal 100′ to an internal PCB 200′, and the signal, after being optimized and compensated by a circuit on the PCB 200′, is transmitted to a client PCB (not shown) via a second terminal 300′.
During the process of transmitting the signal, many signal transmission converting steps are performed, all of which cumulatively have a negative effect on signal integrity, such as insertion loss, loop loss, near-end crosstalk and the like. Additionally, since the conventional electrical connector integrates two PCBs through which the signal is compensated, the conventional electrical connector is complicated in structure, large is size, and has high manufacturing costs.
There is a need to a high speed electrical connector that reliably transmits data signal with high signal integrity, but has a small form factor, and of which can be economically produced.